Microwave sources are being developed for use in damaging and upsetting military equipment. High-power microwaves (HPM) affect systems through propagation in the air (radiation), coupling onto deliberate or unintentional apertures and antennas and conduction or radiation of the coupled EM energy to susceptible subsystems and components. Damage or failure of electrical subsystems is typified by burnout of electrical components. Interference and upset occurs when electrical subsystem performance is adversely affected and/or its state is changed.
Many varieties of microwave sources are currently being considered, designed and built. These sources have characteristics aimed at accomplishing a certain function. For example, narrowband, gigawatt sources with low to medium repetition rates (&lt;100H.sub.2) are more suited for damage and burnout.
On the other hand, lower power, wideband, megawatt sources with high repetition rates (&gt;100H.sub.2) are more suited for upset since lower power generally is required to upset a system. However, for both burnout and upset it is highly desirable to place as much power and energy on target consistent with tactical considerations. Gigawatt sources are required to place watts of power on targets that are several kilometers away because the microwave power attenuates approximately inversely proportionally to the distance squared. The microwave power that is attenuated by 1// 2 is also attenuated by the atmosphere. A dedicated microwave emitter/radiator must utilize the microwave windows (0.1 to 22, 35, 94, 140, or 220 GH.sub.2) to ensure their reliability. Sea level, rain, snow, and fog also provide significant microwave attenuation.
Atmospheric and 1/R.sup.2 distance attenuation considerations are extremely important in microwave propagation; therefore, it is highly desirable to place the source as close to the target as possible and feasible in order to minimize the 1/R.sup.2 and atmospheric attenuations. This can be accomplished by flying the microwave source on air platforms i.e., missiles, satellites, or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) This requirement restricts the design and construction of the source since its size and weight are restricted and hence its performance. Another technique is to utilize a chemical explosion to generate the microwaves which can also be placed in the vicinity of the target. This technique is expensive and does not allow one to readily tailor the radiation pulse and repetition rate for optimum results.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means of placing a high power microwave source in the vicinity of targets with a compact projectile in a highly effective manner.
It is another object of the present invention to tailor the radiation pulse(s) to produce maximum effect on targets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a microwave projectile that does not carry the heavy power supply required for providing the charging power to the projectile, but leaves the heavy power supply behind when the projectile is launched.